Just a bit of Shules smut and fluff
by Psych-Shules-Jaggie
Summary: One-shots containing stories about our favorite couple Shawn and Juliet with lots of fluff and lots of smut.


-Hello! This story may look familiar and that's because it is, Fanfiction wasn't letting my log on and after contacting support I got nowhere so I'm made a new account and I'm re-posting this chapter and the next chapter will be a brand new one.

"Jules, are you ready to go yet? Gus should be here any minute." Shawn yelled up the stairs of their house.

"Yeah, one second." Juliet said then rounded the corner and walked down the stairs, she was wearing a white button up shirt that you could see her purple bikini through and a pair of jean shorts. Shawn was wearing a pair of black and blue swim trucks and a awful button up shirt with green and blue fish on it. "That shirt looks good on you." Juliet said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny."

"You should have learned to stop making bets with your dad that end with you wearing a hideous shirt."

"Hey, I thought you said it looks good on me?"

"You look good, the shirt not so much."

"I guess that helps a little, you look good yourself." Shawn said putting his hands on her hips.

"Well of course I do." She said and he dipped in for a kiss, it started off gently but then quickly become very passionate. Juliet guided them to the couch without releasing their lips from one another then she pushed him down onto it and climbed on top of him placing her ass on his already partially hardened cock and brushed her lips against his just as they heard a loud knock at the door causing them both to jump.

"That's Gus."

"Why did you distract me?" Juliet said climbing off him.

"What? Your the one who turned my sweet kiss into tongue wars." Shawn said and Gus knocked harder.

"One second." Juliet yelled then turned back to Shawn. "Rain check?"

"Jules, I kinda of have a problem right now." He said looking down at the bulge in his shorts.

"Here, you can cover it with my pool bag." Juliet said handing it to him.

"Your just trying to get my to carry it for you."

"That's true, but you have no choice anyways."

"Alright, fine." He said and stood up, they walked over to the door and opened it.

"What took you two so long? You knew what time I was coming."

"But Shawn didn't know what time he was." Juliet said quietly for Shawn to hear and he shot her an evil look.

"What?" Gus asked.

"Nothing, I had just forgot to pack sunscreen so I had to look for it."

"You weren't going to find it in my mouth." Shawn said just as quiet as she had then she stepped on his toe.

"We should get going."

"Yeah, oh and I forgot to tell you that Lassie's riding with us because his cars in the shop." Gus said as they all walked outside.

"Perfect." Shawn said as they reached his car, Lassiter was sitting in the front seat so Juliet climbed in the backseat and Shawn began to follow her.

"Shawn wait, don't you want me to put that bag in the trunk?" Gus asked.

"No."

"It will be no trouble, I can do it quick."

"No, I want to hold it."

"Okay, suit yourself." Gus said then Shawn got in and seat belted himself in without letting the bag out of his lap, Gus got in the drivers seat and started the car then they were on their way.

"So how many people are going to be at this party?"

"Well chief will be there and some other detectives then some police officers, so about twenty." Lassiter said.

"Cool." Shawn said and sat back, his erection was already started to go down when Juliet ran her foot up his leg and he jumped.

"Ahh." Shawn said.

"What?" Gus asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw a churro stand." Shawn said and then Juliet went back to playing footsie with him, he moved farther away from her so she couldn't do it without being seen.

"You know Shawn, if your hungry I think a have a Kit-Kat in my bag." Juliet said and scooted closer the him and started digging deep in the bag running her hand over his hardness.

"No, I'm not really hungry." Shawn said and pulled her hands out of the bag.

"If your not going to eat it I will." Gus said and Juliet smiled.

"I'll get it for you Gus." Juliet said and started digging in the bag again. "Where is it, I know it's in here somewhere. Oh, maybe this is it." She said and gave his penis a squeeze though the bag, making him jump up and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Shawn, are you okay?

"Yes Jules, I just had a leg cramp." He said pulling her hands out of the bag once again then digging threw it and grabbing the Kit-Kat that was in clear site and handed it to Gus and mouthed the words "Not funny." to Juliet as she smiled.

"This seat belt keeps locking up, I'm gonna switch to the seat in the middle." Juliet announced.

"Okay." Gus said and she moved to the seat next to Shawn.

"You are evil." Shawn whispered in her eye.

"I should be ashamed but I'm not." She whispered back with her hand in front of his ear then she started sucking on his earlobe.

"What are you to whispering about?" Gus asked looking in the rear view mirror and Juliet stopped and moved her hand.

"Nothing." She said as Shawn wiped his ear.

"You two are weird today."

"Are we almost there yet?" Shawn asked.

"Just a few more minutes."

"Great." Shawn said and looked over at Juliet who licked her lips making them look moist and kissable, he quickly turned his head the the other side and started whispering turn offs to himself.

"Okay, what are you saying back there?" Gus asked.

"Just singing." Shawn said.

"Oh, okay."

"That was easy." Shawn said the himself then looked down to see his bulge was finally gone. "Thank god."

"Don't count on it staying that way." Juliet whispered close to his ear.

"Your not gonna get me this time, were here." Shawn said as they pulled up the the beach, after they were parked they all climbed out of the car and starting walking over to where everyone else was. As they were walking Juliet reached over and put her hand on Shawn's butt, he reached and grabbed her hand then kept a hold of it while they walked.

"You guys made it!" Buzz said as they walked up.

"Yup, is there food here?" Gus said looking around.

"You just ate a Kit-Kat in the car." Juliet said.

"Which made me hungrier."

"That makes no sense."

"I don't care."

"There is food on the tables in the tent over there." Buzz said pointing to the tent set up on the beach and Gus headed towards it.

"Hey, your not going to be the only one here with a tent." Juliet said to Shawn.

"Did you bring a tent Shawn?" Buzz asked.

"I was going to but then I forgot, sorry."

"Okay, I'm gonna go make sure Guster doesn't eat everything." Lassiter said awkwardly then walked away.

"Well there is lots of food and we got beers in the coolers so help yourselves."

"Thanks Buzz." Shawn said then he walked away. "No more of this game, okay?"

"What game are you talking about?" Juliet said innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know what your doing with the play on words and the touching."

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said then squeezed his ass and started walking away.

"Jules, no touching."

"Okay, I promise no touching." She said then kept walking, he watched as she shook her butt with each step.

"She's trying to kill me." Shawn said the himself then followed behind her till they reached a spot to sit.

"This looks like a good spot, lots of sun." Juliet said and pulled the blanket out of her bag and laid in on the sandy ground, they sat down and started getting set up when Henry walked over.

"You wore the shirt." Henry said.

"Yeah, I figured if the sun didn't blind these people this would."

"That's a good shirt."

"I thought we were going to get pulled over on the way here for driving with no fashion."

"Haha Shawn, Juliet it's nice to see you."

"Likewise."

"I'll see you guys later." Henry said and walked away.

"You ready to do some sun tanning?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Okay." Juliet said and unbuttoned the shirt was wearing and drooped it to the ground, she then unzipped her shorts and removed them slowly leaving her bent over next the Shawn for a long period of time. He shifted himself a little and crossed his legs, Juliet looked over at him trying to hind the obvious excitement he was having. "Having some troubles Shawn?"

"No, I'm just trying the get cozy." He said and took his shirt off then laid down and closed him eyes, once he calmed himself down he heard the sound of a bottle being opened and looked up. Juliet had a bottle of suntan oil in her hands then she put some in her hands and starting rubbing in over the uncovered parts of her body, Shawn felt his cock twitch in his shorts then he turned over quickly and laid on his stomach.

"What are you doing Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Tanning my back."

"But you barley tanned your front."

"I only like my back tan." Shawn said and Juliet laughed. In a hours time they had laid there tanning, Shawn turned over half way though and kept his eyes shut the whole time and Juliet stuck to her no touching rule.

"It's really hot out today." Juliet said and Shawn opened his eyes.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna go take a dip in the water." Juliet said and stood up. "You want to join?"

"Just a swim, nothing more?"

"Nothing more."

"Alright." He said then got up and they walked to the shoreline, the water moved up and splashed their feet then Shawn moved back screaming.

"Shawn, it isn't that cold."

"It's like a freezer in there."

"Are you coming in?"

"I think I'll just sit here and get used to the temperature a bit at a time." Shawn said and sat in the sand next to the water.

"Okay." Juliet said then walked into the water and did a little dive once she got deep enough, when she came up she walked in a little and shook the water out of her hair. Shawn sat there staring as she did so that he didn't even noticed the tide coming in till it smashed into him, Juliet noticed what happened then swam over to him. "Are you okay Shawn?"

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention and a small wave hit me." He said and stood up.

"Well at least it was a nice cool down, you seemed awful hot before it happened."

"Did you distract me on purpose?"

"No, I would never do that to you." She said with a little smirk then walked away, his eyes followed her as she walked into the tent they had set up. "You know what, two can play at this game." He said then walked up the beach and into the tent where Juliet was.

"You getting some food?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Yeah." She said and took a grape for a platter and sucked on it a little before putting it in her mouth.

"Good, I'm getting pretty hunger." Shawn said and grabbed a plate. "Ow, pineapple." He said and pushed himself up against Juliet's back side while grabbing some pineapple off of the platter, he stood next to her and took a bit of it then some juice from it dripped on his chest. "Oh, look at that. I got pineapple juice all over me." He said and tried rubbing it off but it just smeared around making his chest shine. "It's not coming off that easy."

"Ah ha." Juliet said and looked away as she started feeling heat between her legs.

"It's all sticky and moist, how am I going to get this off now?" Shawn said and she looked back over at his chest then away again quickly. "I know, I can go into the bathroom and take some nice warm water and rubbed it all over my chest."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"But I should probably finished my slice of pineapple first, I don't want someone eating a piece I already bit. And this time I'm not gonna let the juice get all over me." He said and started sucking on the pineapple slice getting rid of all the juice before biting it again, Juliet looked over and her lips twitched a little watching him. "Are you okay Jules? Your eyes look a lot darker."

"I'm fine." She said and looked away but she could still hear the sound of him sucking on the pineapple, she swung her hand over and 'accidentally' slapped it out of his hands and to the ground. "I'm so sorry Shawn, well I guess you can go wash up now."

"It's okay Jules, it was a accident." He said and ran his fingertips down her arm sending chills threw her body, he knew just the things to make her go crazy. "I'll be right back." Shawn said and walked over to the bathrooms, when he was about to go inside Juliet grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "Jules, what happened to no touching?"

"I don't care." She said and held his hands to the wall as she kissed him shoving her tongue deep into his mouth, the hardness he worked so badly to get rid of was already forming again.

"Jules, I really don't think this is a good time to be doing this." He got in between kisses.

"Shut up Shawn." She said and went back to trying to fit as much tongue into his mouth as possible, she reached down and cupped his ass then pulled him closer to her so that his erection pressing on the spot she needed it the most to be.

"O'Hara." A voice from behind them said and they pulled apart.

"Chief, um ah." Juliet said then just stared at her.

"Do either of you know where th-he ladies room is, I need to take a twinkle." Vick said slurring her words.

"Chief, how many drinks have you had?" Shawn asked.

"Hmm, about four-ish-teen."

"Fourteen?"

"Yes, I knew you were smart Shawnie. And your girlfriend is really smart too, one of my best detectives. But hey, don't tell her I told you!"

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, I'm gonna go swimming now."

"No, no, no. How about you go to the bathroom and then I'll have someone take you home safely."

"No swimming?"

"No swimming!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell. I get it, nooooo swimming." She said and stood there for a second looking at the ground then looked back up and them. "O'Hara, Spencer, just the people I was looking for. Do you by any chance know where the bathrooms are?"

"Chief, you are standing right next to them."

"Oh, see Shawnie I knew you were smart-"

"Just go to the bathroom please."

"Okay." She said then walked into one of the bathrooms.

"Wait chief, that's the mens bathroom." He said but she kept going. "Well it's to late now."

"She is really bombed." Juliet said.

"I know, she didn't even notice us fooling around."

"That's a good thing."

"I know but it was a close call, so no more touching."

"Okay fineee, but at least Shawn Jr. went down." She said and Shawn looked down.

"Thank god, he has been popping up like crazy today."

"Sorry about that." She said and gave him a sweet kiss as Vick walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you two are so cute. You look like this other couple I know, Shawnie and Julie."

"Chief... that's us."

"What's you?"

"How about we give you a ride home."

"But then you guys will have to go home, I don't want to ruin the party for you."

"Trust me, we will have a lot more fun at home."

"Sounds good, oh and I want to stop for taco's on the way there."

"We will be sure and stop for some." Shawn said then him and Juliet helped her walk back to the beach then they walked over to Buzz.

"What's up with chief Vick?" Buzz asked.

"She's drunk, were gonna take her home."

"No, let me do it."

"It's really okay Buzz, we can take her."

"I'm going home anyways, Frannie needs me to get home and help her set up the babies room."

"Okay, I guess were staying here." Shawn said and looked over at Juliet. "And Buzz, she wants tacos."

"Alright, Chief lets get going."

"Doesn't that couple look just like Shawnie and Julie?" Vick asked Buzz as they walked to the car.

"That was very weird." Shawn said.

"I know, I have never seen her drunk before."

"To bad we didn't get to take her home."

"Yeah, well what should we do now?" Juliet asked.

"I have no idea."

"Shawn, where have you two been?" Gus asked walking over to them.

"Um we were helping Chief find a ride home."

"Oh good, the only thing I could get her to do to not get into the lake was to have her go to the bathroom."

"That's where we found her."

"Why were you by the bathrooms?"

"Going to the bathroom, duh."

"Oh yeah, well I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come swimming with me before the bonfire starts?"

"Are you asking because you want a lower chance of getting eaten by a shark if there's three of us."

"Yup."

"Alright, lets do it." Shawn said and they all walked to the shoreline, once they were standing by it Shawn lifted Juliet up and started carrying her into the lake.

"Shawn, put me down!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Shawn, stop were getting deeper."

"Well I don't want to throw you in shallow water."

"You are not throwing me!"

"Gus come help me throw her." Shawn said but he noticed Gus was back in the tent getting food again.

"No!" Juliet screamed and wiggled out of his arms and into the water, when she came up she had a mouth full of water and she spit it at Shawn's face.

"You didn't."

"Oh yes I did." She said then he chased her in the water till she stopped. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Jules, what happened?"

"I stepped on something painful."

"Let me see." He said and she started lifting her foot then stopped and jumped on him dunking him under the water."You trickster! I'm gonna get you." He said and grabbed her and pulled close to him and started tickling her sides.

"No, stop it." She said in between giggles. "Shawn, stop."

"Nothing with make me stop." He said then she kissed him and he stopped and let his hands fall down to her side, he let her gain entrance with her tongue and slowly let has hand run up her body and underneath her bikini cupping her breast. Juliet trailed her hand down his chest and into his swim shorts then wrapped her hand around with semi hardened penis making him moan into her mouth. She slowly pumped her hand up and down his length and flicked the tip with her thumb each time. "Jules." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes Shawn?"

"We can't do this here."

"It's dark enough out, they can't see us." She said and pumped harder, he grabbed her hand and stopped the motion then opened his eyes and looked at her.

"They are going to be lighting the bonfire any minute and then they are going to be able to see us."

"But I want you so bad." She said and started sucking on his neck.

"I know, I do to but, but-" He stopped when she starting rubbing herself up to his now fully harden penis. "Oh, yesss." He said and kissed trails down her neck and next to her breasts.

"Shawn!" They heard Gus scream and stopped. "Were starting the bonfire now!"

"Shit." Shawn whispered.

"Shawn, you out there?!"

"Yeah, were coming!" Shawn yelled back.

"Well we would have been coming." Juliet said and Shawn chuckled.

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Follow me." He said then they swam to the right and then inward, when they reached shore they saw the bonfire light up about thousand feet from them and Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked her to a guard shack up the beach a little.

"What are we doing?"

"You will see." Shawn said and grabbed a key from the top of a light on the shack.

"How did you know there was a key up there?"

"I worked at a Guard shack once and that's where we kept the key." He said and unlocked the door.

"Shawn, were breaking in?"

"You were just about to have sex with me in a lake while a bunch of our friends and coworkers were fifty feet away."

"You have a good point." She said and pushed him into the shack then shut the door, Shawn went over to a desk in the room and pushed everything off. He walked back over to Juliet and started kissing her again the he reached down and picked her legs up then she wrapped them around his waist as he walked towards the desk, he sat her down on it and removed her bikini top and threw it to the ground. He gave immediate attention to her breast sucking on the hardened nipple and fondling the other one with his hand, Juliet moaned and let her head fall back. Shawn trailed kissing up her neck and back to her mouth, he used his hands to pull her bikini bottom and she lifted up for him to pull them off. As he pulled them down her legs he kissed down her neck, past her breast stopping my a moment to give them a little more attention then he kept going on her stomach till he reached just above her private hair then let her bottoms pool to the ground then moved down to her clit. He sucked lightly making her wail then he began flicking his tongue back a forth and she gripped his hair with her hands. "Shawn!" She repeated as she neared climax. He moved his tongue faster sending her over the edge then he moved slowly as the waves or her orgasm died down.

"Hey." He said as his face reached back up by her's. "Feel better?"

"Not yet." She said and grabbed the back of his neck then pulled him in for a hungry kiss, she slowly moved down and sucked his neck turning it red.

"Jules, your leaving a mark."

"I don't care." Juliet said and kissed down his chest, she licked around his nipple and sucked a bit. "You taste like pineapple." She said and he chuckled.

"It's your fault I do, I had to tease you back-ah." He said as she started brushes his erection though his shorts with her hand then she ran her fingers under the waistband of his shorts and un-velcroed them.

"Take your shorts off Shawn."

"Gladly." He said then backed up and quickly pulled them down and stepped forward into a kiss, Juliet took him in her hands and started stoking as he moaned into her mouth. Her speed got faster then Shawn grabbed her hand away from him. "What are you doing? I wasn't finished."

"A few more seconds and you would have been, I want to pleasure you again."

"Than do it." She whispered into his ear then cupped his ass, he slid his tip into her making her hum then he messed around a bit and went barley in and out. "Shawn, stop playing."

"Beg me to."

"Shawn."

"Come on, please?"

"Shawn, just fuck me."

"That didn't sound like begging."

"FUCK ME SHAWN!" Juliet screamed then he plugged all the way in her making her cry out.

"That's a good girl." He said then started pulling out then pushing in, he up-ed the pace making her cry out his name then he kissed her neck while his hands caressed her ass. They both screamed each others names as they both neared climax, Juliet dug her fingernails into Shawn's back as her orgasm ruptured. As shocks were sent though her walls Shawn came sending hot liquid through her body as they both cried out then Shawn let the last few waves of their orgasms vanish before he pulled himself fully out of her. "That was-"

"Hot."

"I was going to say amazing but yeah hot works too." Shawn said and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Shawn."

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to move but we should probably get dressed and head back before anyone comes looking for us."

"Okay." She said and got off the desk and grabbed her clothes off the floor then put them on while Shawn put his shorts back on.

"How does my hair look?" Shawn said and Juliet laughed looking at it standing up from when she was gripping it.

"You might want to pat it down a bit." Juliet said and Shawn brushed it down with his hands not really making in any less messy.

"Good?"

"Yeah." She said then they left the guard shack and started walking back towards to bonfire, when they walked pasted the place they had been sitting Shawn's grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"You scratched and sucked on me on propose so I would have to wear this god awful shirt again."

"That may have been one of the reasons." She said as they reached the bonfire, Henry, Lassiter, Gus and two officers they didn't know that well were sitting talking. Shawn and Juliet took a seat next to each other then Shawn reached over and held Juliet's hand as they sat there.

"Hey Shawn, want to help me get the stuff for smores?" Henry asked getting up.

"Yeah, sure." Shawn said and followed him to the tent.

"You don't have to wear that shirt to cover up your hickey, we could all hear you." Henry said and Shawn's eyes widened.

"You guys heard us?"

"Yup, but it's okay. I think I'm the only one here not drunk off my ass so none of them will remember it tomorrow, sadly I will." Henry said and they walked back to the fire with all the smore stuff, Shawn followed then sat back down and leaned in by Juliet.

"Everyone here knows what we were doing so we should probably watch and make sure Lassie doesn't jump into the fire." Shawn whispered to Juliet.

"Is that why he won't look at me?"

"Probably."

"Carlton, are you okay?" Juliet asked.

"Mhmmm." He said back without looking at her.

"Funny story, very funny." Shawn said and they all looked at him, other than Lassiter. "We were out swimming and a wave separated us so we had to yell to each other kinda like Marco, Polo just so we could find each other again."

"Does O'Hara always call you fuck me Shawn?" Lassiter said and Juliet jaw dropped.

"This awkward now." Juliet said.

"Yup." Shawn said.

"Should we head home?"

"Yeah... wait we came with Gus and Lassie."

"How about we walk home?"

"Good idea."

-Okay so yeah, um hmm. Kinda weird, I'm a bit of a rambler if you couldn't tell so sorry if it isn't that good.

-Like I said this one was posted on my old account but some time soon I will post another chapter that no one has read yet. Thank you for reading and please review :)


End file.
